This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Liquid crystal displays contain a layer of liquid crystal material. Pixels in a liquid crystal display contain thin-film transistors and electrodes for applying electric fields to the liquid crystal material. The strength of the electric field in a pixel controls the polarization state of the liquid crystal material and thereby adjusts the brightness of the pixel.
The speed with which liquid crystal pixels switch can vary as a function of applied voltage. As a result, the amount of time required to switch a black pixel to a gray level will be longer than the amount of time required to switch a black pixel to a white level. In some situations, it may be desirable to move a black object on a screen with a colored background. In this type of scenario, subpixels of different colors may have different target pixel values and may therefore switch at different speeds. This may result in unpleasant color motion blur effects as the black object is moved.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices such as displays with reduced color motion blur.